Beyond/Characters
Here are the characters of the series Beyond. Sunkit - A pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. She is small, even for her age, and very jumpy. She loves to chase anything that moves, and is also good at sneaking around. Her nature is very impetuous, and she rarely thinks before she speaks or acts. She often gets grumpy when things don't go her way, and can go into very long sulks, but she is mature despite her age, and very clever. She hates being bossed around, but sometimes likes having a clear goal, and will be a good leader someday. Formerly of ShadowClan, now of FireClan, and five moons old. (Created by Zaffie.) Birdsong - A tall white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings on the top of her head, her tail, her ears and nose. She has a fluffy chest and tail, and her toes are ginger. Her eyes are bright green. She is a fiesty, fun she-cat with bounds of energy. She can be patient and good at both helping and listening, but she can be impatient when she's in a mood. She is a speedy runner, making her better at chasing and hunting, and she's also willing to climb and jump about. She is smart and doesn't rush into things, prefering to wait and plan. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself and others, and does what she believes to be best for her loved ones. Birdsong was formerly a WindClan cat, and had even made it to deputy before the Clan was scattered. She is now of FireClan, and still a relatively young warrior. (Created by Birchy.) Bramblepath - A slender brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and fiery green eyes. A very new warrior, her ceremony was the day before the Clans were scattered. She's stubborn, smart, funny, and she can be a little icy. She's trying to act her age right now to show she's not just the new warrior and that she can help save everyone too. She's very ambitious and wants to be leader someday, but for now those dreams will have to wait. She's also a romantic and sometimes plans entire stories out in her head before she's even met a cat. She's extremely loyal and though she tries to cover it up, she gets hurt easily. She loves to swim and climb trees and run. Bramblepath was formerly a ThunderClan cat, though now of FireClan. (Created by Arti.) Tigerstripe - A lean dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail, a scar on her left shoulder, and yellow eyes. Tigerstripe is a shy warrior who is very loyal to her Clan. She is commonly misjudged because she was born as a rogue. She is kind, supportive, and patient to the few cats that judge her for who she is, and not for what she was. She is a little ambitious for power, but she won't let it control her. She is an excellent fighter, but she is not the best hunter. Although she loves to feel the adrenaline felt during a battle, she will only fight if it's neccesary. Still a relatively young warrior, Tigerstripe is formerly from ShadowClan, and now a FireClan cat. (Created by Tigerstar.) Blackpaw - A pitch black tom with blue-yellow eyes. Blackpaw is smart and very cocky, he always likes to prove himself, and only is nice to close friends, of which he doesn't have many. He is somewhat cynical, and good at fighting and hunting. Formerly from ThunderClan, but now a FireClan tom, Blackpaw is still in the middle of his apprenticeship, and there are many things he hasn't yet learnt. (Created by Bird.) Dewfur - A pale grey tabby tom with bright blue eyes and fluffy fur. Dewfur is quiet and keeps to himself, yet he's quick to defend a Clanmate. He can be sarcastic and headstrong, brave and courageous, yet is always cautious. Formerly a RiverClan cat, Dewfur is now of FireClan. He was close to becoming a senior warrior when the Clans were scattered. (Created by Star.) Stickyfoot- A husky golden tom with brown spots, a cream muzzle and tail tip, ice blue eyes, and fur that sticks out all over the place, especially on his front right paw. Stickyfoot is a brave and strong tom, but also has a soft side that he refuses to show to anyone. He was an outsider in his Clan, due to the fact that he didn’t fit in, and likes to keep to himself. He’s had rumors spread that he is evil and has been plotting against the clan, mostly because his grandfather was a traitor, he has denied them but still he is left out. At first he seems shy but has a smooth and funny side. Stickyfoot was formerly WindClan, and is now a FireClan warrior. He was a fairly new warrior when the Clans scattered. (Created by Wildy) Silverpaw - A small silver tabby she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. Silverpaw is an alert, talkative, smart alec apprentice who was the smallest of the litter. She is outgoing and strong, and has a fiery temper which can be easily set off. She is headstrong and goes paws-first into everything. However, her tail was badly injured when she was a kit, and that paired with her connection with StarClan forced her to become the medicine cat apprentice. She wanted to be leader when she was younger, but has since carved a different path, and now wants to be the best medicine cat ever. Silverpaw was supposed to recieve her name that night at the Moonpool, but the forest was destroyed before she could. Silverpaw was formerly of ThunderClan. (Created by Maple)